Eve Lydias
Eve Lydias is a vampire-werewolf hybrid from the city of Los Angeles, California. Being roughly 110 years old, she lives with her hybrid half-sister and mother, Andy and Esther, she is the only known female hybrid of her species. Eve is also the only one that can produce more hybrids like her; because she can make hybrids, her goal is to sire her own super race. Biography Early Life Eve was born to Esther Lydias and a vampire named Micheal, in the city of Angels, Los Angeles. Before Eve was born, Esther and her older daughter Andy moved to the New World when their home village was devastated by a plague, a plague they survived. Soon after her arrival in Los Angeles, Esther came in a relationship with a vampire, of whom both loved one another very much. After years of living with each other, Mikael had not realized the secret his wife had been keeping from him, until after Esther's pregancy, Eve. After discovering the deep secert that his wife was one of the Children of the Moon, Micheal abandoned her in fear that one day she will lose control and kill him, and whatever was growing in her womb would be the birth of a new enemy. After being abandoned, Esther could only rely on her teenage daughter Andy (Who was a pureblood werewolf with a untriggered gene). Andy cared for her mother during her rapidly progressing pregnancy, by hunting for her, even triggering her werewolf curse in the process, and trying to keep her alive through the hard time. Andy often debated with Esther about her desire to kill the monster child, but Esther loved the child growing in her womb. Esther decided that if it was a boy she would name it Adam, but if it was a girl she would be named Eve. Thanks to Esther's age as a werewolf and increased power, she was able to survive the birthing process when the child ripped its way free of its mother's womb. It was Eve. Eve remembers when Andy tried to lift her and held her too. Eve she found herself essentially held and supported in the room with her healing mother and older sister taking care of her. She remembers it as the most comforting day of her life. When Esther full healed, they began their nomadic life as one of the only werewolf packs in the 20th century (which is still around today). After reaching the physical age of 16 years within a year, Eve knowingly activated her werewolf abilities by killing and feeding on a human, in the process, turning herself from a vampire-human hybrid with a dormant werewolf gene, to the third vampire-werewolf hybrid to exist. Five years after awakening the werewolf curse, she had bitten her mother and sister, turning them into hybrids just like herself; thus making her the only hybrid that can turn Others Into Hybrids. Eighty years after turning her mother and sister into vampire-werewolf hybrids, Eve's father, Micheal, came looking for her, wanting his only daughter to join him in making more hybrids like herself. Over the course of Eve's life, Micheal had been traveling the world and instead of creating hybrids like Eve, he instead made human/vampire ones instead. Micheal believed he was creating super-races with human/vampire and werewolf/vampire hybrid children. He had three hybrid (vampire/human) sons, and raises them to think of humans as animals while they are Gods. Eve refused to join him, believing that humans aren't animals but just sauce to dip vampires in. After she killed and devoured him fully, but she did not go after his sons - her half brothers - because she did not think of them them as a threat. Over the many years Eve, Andy and Esther traveled all across the world, and have been to Forks, Washington before. There in Forks, they have had almost violent run-ins with the Cullens more than once. It was only later on that the Cullens discovered Eve and her family's true identities, and before then they had never known just who or what they were. Rising dawn Eve comes to visit Renesmee Cullen at her party along without the rest of her family, where she seems Tamal, the only male hybrid like her. She takes part in the meeting with all other vampire leaders delaring the return of the Children of the Moon. To Renesmee, Eve appeared to be more interesting than Tamal did, and though she identify Eve as a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid like Tamal, Renesmee always found her unpredictable in not just her motives. Eve also joined the battle against the Volturi after it turns out for the worst. She was possibly one of the ones who killed the most of the Volturi's offensive members and despite her werewolf heritage, the Volturi secretly desired her because of her abilites. She later departs by herself and exhanges few words with Tamal who leaves with his coven, while Eve heads to Canada to meet with her mother and sister. After Rising Dawn Afew months after the battle with the Volturi, Eve runs into Tamal once again as both of them had traveled with their families to Seattle Washington for different reasons. Eve and her family wanted to wipe out the Seattle Coven and claim it as Children of the Moon territory; Tamal and his family wanted to offer the Seattle Coven protection and be allies. During the time of near-violent arguements between both of their families, Tamal expressed his desire in having a romantic relationship with Eve and was very impressed by her and her ability of procreation. As Eve was as interested in Tamal as he was her, in the end she declined his offer to be mates for the time being. Part of the reason was that she didn't want to run with a Vampire Coven, and was more focused on recreating the werewolf race go make more Werewolf/Vampire Hybrids for her pack. After Eve and her family left Seattle they decided to travel to Portland, Oregon because it is apperantly a "breeding ground for werewolves". Personality and traits Eve's personality is much similar to a lot of Werewolves, she has a intense hatred for Vampires and will do anything to destory them. Likewise she respects the Natural Order. Despite this, anyone who she does not care about means nothing to her, in that regard she has been shown as cruel, sinister, sadistic to all of her enemies. Despite this however, as long as they are not Vampires, he has showed respect for his enemies. Physical appearance Eve has chestnut brunette hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She's over 100 years old, but looks like she is in her late teens. This is because her vampirisim and lycanthropy heals any signs of aging. When Eve is in her Hybridized form, her eyes are black with the vampire blue circle and her skin changes color to something different to a darker pale, but she stays mostly looking like a human. Traits of Species Eve is the only female vampire-werewolf hybrid, and she resembles a normal human and has the same temperature as one too. Her skin is rock hard and impossible to penetrate even by newborn standards and has a beating heart with blood that runs through her veins. Although she is also immortal, Eve continued growing at a rapid rate until she triggered the werewolf curse by killing a human, thus stopping her aging process at 16. Diet Eve can eat normal food like humans if she chooses to. However, because she is half vampire and half werewolf, Eve is a flesh eating creature. When she feeds, it is absorbed throughout her body and she need to consumes organs or body parts or drink blood. Because of her vampire side, she must drink blood or eat flesh to remain healthy. Eve prefers to eat flesh finds blood to be as boring as water is. Powers and Strengths Eve inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves to their greatest degree such as Hybridized Strength, Speed, Senses, Healing Factor, and even the fatal Werewolf bite. Her powers are greatened with age and werewolf form. Furthermore she possesses additional enhanced powers including: * Immortality -''' Because of her vampire and werewolf sides, Eve is nearly indestructible without being a Original. Being born from both immortal races, she is immune to all illness, disease, virus and infection and will live forever unless she is decapitated or has her heart torn out of her chest. '* Werewolf Bite '- Due to her werewolf heritage, Eve has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Her bite seems to take effect much quicker than a normal known werewolf bite. '''* Transformation Control - Eve has the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime she desires, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, she still has trouble controlling herself in this form. * Daytime Walking - Due to her werewolf heritage, Eve is able to move around during the day without sparkling. *''' Sire Bond - Whenever Eve turns a Child of the Moon into a hybrid, the hybrid is obligated to serve Eve because her blood created them. '''* Werewolf Creation - Eve is half werewolf, meaning she can produce werewolf venom and be able to turn a human into a werewolf. This ability only works in her werewolf or hybrid form. * Vampire Creation - Eve is half vampire, meaning she can produce vampire venom and be able to turn a human into a vampire. This ability only works in her human form. * Hybrid Procreation - Unlike Tamal and Angelo, Eve has the power to turn others into hybrids like herself. Because of this ability, many recieve her as the most powerful hybrid in existance. Category:Vampires Category:Children of the Moon Category:Hybrid Type